Auslly Across America
by rayofsunny
Summary: AU. Austin and Ally have been dating for two months and couldn't be happier. But when Austin is asked to go on tour across America and Ally is invited to attend a prestigous music program in New York, can their relationship survive three months of long distance? Auslly 3
1. Big Breaks

Austin's POV

"Really? That's incredible! Thank you!"

I'm so happy! I just got off the phone with Jimmy Starr. He wants me to go on a tour across America! I can't believe this is finally happening, I always dreamed of this day. I can't wait to tell my girlfriend Ally. I ran all the way to her father' s music store Sonic Boom and found her playing piano in her practice room.

"Ally!"

She turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey boyfriend!" Ally and I have been dating for two months but she still gets that sparkle in her eye when she calls me her boyfriend. I don't mind though, it makes me happy to know that I'm making her happy.

"Hey girlfriend, I just got some awesome news! Jimmy Starr wants me to go on tour!" I told her barely being able to contain my excitement.

"Austin, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Give yourself some credit too Als. I could never be where I am today without you. I love you." It was the first time I had told her I loved her. I had known I was in love with her for a long time, but I never could get up the courage to tell her before. She looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes. "I love you too Austie." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"This is the best day ever. I get to go on tour and spend three months travelling all over America with my awesome girlfriend!"

Ally looked down and walked over to sit on the couch.

"Austin I have something to tell you."

"You don't look too happy. What's going on?"

"I got a letter today. I've been invited to attend a prestigious three month music program in New York."

My face fell and my stomach dropped. I was happy for Ally, really I was. But I always imagined that my first tour would include Ally. I mean she's my music partner.

"Austin? You're not saying anything."

Ally's voice snapped me back to reality.

"I'm happy for you Ally. I'm really going to miss you, but I'm so proud of you."

She smiled her beautiful smile and hugged me again. I hugged her back but pulled away quickly and frowned.

"Wait…if I'm going on tour and you're going to the music program…what does this mean for our relationship?"

"I don't know," she said. "Are we…are we breaking up?"

"What? No! "I exclaimed jumping up from my spot on the couch. "I mean I don't want to break up. I love you."

"I love you too, and I don't want to break up either but how are we going to be boyfriend and girlfriend if we won't see each other for three months?"

"We'll try long distance," I said, snapping my fingers as the idea came to me.

"I don't know," Ally answered. "I'm not sure I can do that."

I took her hand in mine and looked into her eyes.

"I know it's not easy, but it's only temporary. I don't want to end our relationship over this. I will call and text and video chat you all the time. We will never be out of touch. You mean a lot to me Ally; can we please just try this?"

She nodded.

"Okay."


	2. Saying Goodbye

Ally's POV  
Today's the day. The day I both leave for the music program and the day I have to say goodbye to my boyfriend Austin. I'm really happy for him; I know performing has always been his dream, just like going to music school has always been my dream. But I also know that I'm really going to miss him. Spending three months away from Austin isn't something I ever thought I would have to do. Our flights left the same day so we (me, my parents, Austin, and Austin's parents) all agreed to go to the airport together. I was going to New York, and Austin's first stop was Los Angeles. He was going to start on the west coast and then start coming back east. He told me his tour was scheduled to stop in New York at some point, so I would see him then. I already couldn't wait for that day.

My flight was scheduled to leave before Austin's, so his family came with my family to the gate. Our parents sat down a little ways away from us to let Austin and I say our goodbyes in private. He sat down in one of the chairs by the windows and I sat down next to him. I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers together with mine. Austin looked down at our intertwined hands with a sad smile, and I began to cry softly.

"I can't believe it," I sobbed. "You're really going and I'm really going and we are really saying goodbye."

"Hey," Austin tilted my face up and wiped away a falling tear with his thumb. "We are only going to be gone for a couple of months, and we will be in constant communication. Don't think of this as a goodbye, because we will see each other again. Think of it as a see you soon."

"Ok, a see you soon. I can do that. But I'm still going to miss you, rock star."

He pulled me closer to him and I lay my head on his shoulder and began playing with our still intertwined fingers.

"I'm going to miss you too Ally-gator. That's why I got you this to remember me by."

Austin handed me a small white box. When I opened it, I found a beautiful gold locket inside.

"There's a picture inside," he told me. I opened to find my favorite picture of me and Austin. We were sitting side by side at the piano in our practice room, looking into each other's eyes, smiling. It was taken only a few hours after we had gotten together.

"Flip it over, it's engraved."

I carefully flipped it over and read the inscription.

I love you-Austin

"Aww, that's so sweet, thank you." I threw my arms around my neck and pressed my lips to his gently. He kissed me back then pulled away to take the locket out of my hands and fasten it around my neck.

"Can you hold me until I have to go?" I asked him. "I want to make the most out of these last few minutes we have together."

"Ok."

Austin wrapped both arms protectively around me and kissed the top of my head. He rested his head on top of mine and rubbed soothing circles into my back. I love him so much.

"I love you, Austie," I mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you too Als," he responded.

"Flight 227 is now boarding!"

That was my cue.

Our parents began to make their way over to us. Austin started to bend down to pick up my bag but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Give me one last kiss," I said, and he did.


	3. Welcome to the Good Life

Austin's POV

I gave Ally a long goodbye kiss and then watched as she boarded her plane. It began to sink in for the first time how we were really going to do this. Like Ally said, I was going and she was going and we were really going to be apart. Of course I always knew this, but hadn't really started to sink in until now. My mom noticed the sudden change in my mood, and put her arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok Austin," she said as we walked over to the gate for my flight. "You will see her again when you play in New York. "

"I know," I said. "It's just that we've never been apart for this long. What's going to happen to our relationship?"

"Nothing will happen to it, you love Ally and she loves you. I know you guys can get through this."  
"Focus on the positives son," my dad added. "Your mother and I are so proud of you for following your dreams. Look here comes Jimmy Starr."

Jimmy was supposed to meet me and my family at the airport. He said he was bringing a few people with him. I saw a big group heading towards us, with Jimmy in front.

"Austin Moon," he reached out to shake my hand. "This is your band. Alex, Adele, Adrian, Aaron, your manager Aiden, your personal assistant Dez, my son Dallas and my wife Jill. Everybody, this is my superstar, Austin Moon."

"Nice to meet you everybody," I said shaking everyone's hands. Not too long after that our flight was called. I was in a window seat and sitting next to my personal assistant Dez. I decided to send Ally a quick text before we had to turn our phones off.

_Hey beautiful, good luck in New York you're going to be great I believe in you xx_

"Who are you texting?" Dez asked.

"My girlfriend," I replied.

"Why didn't she come with you?" he asked.

"She got accepted into a music program in New York," I told him. "So we are going to try long distance."

"Good luck with that," he told me. "Anyway, do want to hear about the time I lost my pet ostrich?"

I spent most of the flight talking to Dez. He turned out to be a pretty cool guy. He was kind of quirky and could be random at times, but I had fun talking to him. After what seemed like forever, we finally landed in LA.

Jimmy had made us reservations at the nicest hotel in Los Angeles, but we had to share rooms. I was going to be sharing with Dez and Jimmy's son Dallas. My jaw dropped in surprise as we entered the lobby. It was the nicest place I had ever seen.

"Wow," I gasped as we stepped inside. "This place is amazing!"

Jimmy came up behind me.

"Austin Moon," he said. "Welcome to the good life."


	4. The Haunted Room

Ally's POV

I slowly boarded the plane and found my seat. I began to play with the locket I had just gotten from Austin as I waited for the plane to take off. I reread the inscription on the back.

I love you-Austin

"I love you too," I whispered. I had always been the kind of person who tends to keep her feelings hidden inside. My parents and Austin were the only people I ever felt like I could open up to. Austin wasn't my first boyfriend, but he was the first boyfriend I felt like I really clicked with. And the first boyfriend I had ever told I loved him. When he first told me he loved me, I was the happiest girl in the world.

By seven o'clock, I was finally in my room at the music program. I had two roommates, Cassidy Carlson and Trish De la Rosa, but I haven't met either of them yet. I was the first one to arrive, so I picked the top bunk (there was a bunk bed and one single bed) and began unpacking. When I found my cell phone I turned it on to see that I had one unread text from Austin.

_Hey beautiful, good luck in New York you're going to be great I believe in you xx_

Aww, he's so sweet. I typed out a quick response and continued unpacking.

_Thanks honey. __ Kick some butt on tour I'm so proud of you xx_

Only about an hour later two girls showed up together. One was tall with golden blonde hair and the other was a short Latina girl.

"Hi," the Latina said. "I'm Trish and this is Cassidy."

"Ally," I said. "Nice to meet you."

Trish and Cassidy were really nice and I could already tell we were going to get along great. Cassidy asked me where I got my necklace, and when I told them it was a gift from my boyfriend they immediately began asking me a bunch of questions about Austin. I told them I wasn't sure how I felt about being in a long distance relationship.

"It was his idea," I said looking down at my hands. "And I didn't want to break up, so I said we could try it."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Cassidy asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "It's just that three months is a long time to be apart. But let's talk about something else."

Trish, Cassidy, and I stayed up until the early hours of the morning. We played a couple of games and talked about everything. Trish says our room is supposed to be haunted. Legend has it fifty years ago, a girl named Alice was living in this room and she was murdered. No one knows who murdered her or why but they never found her body.

I went to bed feeling good that I had made two new friends on my first day. I ended up sleeping in my locket. It was so beautiful I just couldn't bring myself to take it off. Oh Austin, I miss you already.


	5. The First Phone Call

Austin's POV

Jimmy checked us all in and we made our way up to our rooms. Dallas, Dez, and I entered our room and began unpacking. On the top of my suitcase was the picture of Ally that I had brought to put next to my bed. She was smiling into the camera showing off her perfect white teeth, her small hands on her slender hips, and her brunette locks fell down to her shoulders framing her face. She looked so beautiful. I have to admit I was feeling a little scared about this long distance thing but like my mom said I love Ally and she loves me. I don't want to be with anyone but Ally.

"Is that her?" Dez asked from behind me.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "That's my Ally."

My band turned out to be really cool. We rehearsed all night and I have to admit, we sounded awesome. Alex played bass, Aaron played drums, Adrian played lead guitar, Adele played keyboards, and I played rhythm guitar and sang. Ally is my music partner and she writes all my songs because I can't write songs. I've tried but all my songs are terrible. Singing the songs she wrote for me brought me down a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Adele asked me. "You look a little down."

"I miss my girlfriend," I confessed.

"Why don't you call her?" she suggested.

"You know what, I will. Thanks Adele."

"Anytime Austin. You can always talk to me."

I pulled out my phone and called Ally.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi Austin!"

"How's the music program?"

"It's pretty cool. My roommates and I are already friends and our room is supposedly haunted!"

"That's so cool!"

"I knew you would like that. How's the tour?"

"It's awesome! I can't believe this is really happening!"

"Believe it Austin, it's happening. I wish I could be there to support you."

"It's ok Als, I know you are supporting me wherever you are. Just like I'm always supporting you wherever I am."

"Thanks Austie."

"Do you really have to call me that?"

A few months ago, Ally and I were hanging out at my house and my little cousin was visiting with my aunt and uncle. She's only three years old, and her nickname for me is "Austie." Ally heard her calling me that and she still hasn't let it go.

"Yes I do. Besides you call me Als."

"But Als is cute!"

"So is Austie!"

"Ok, ok."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, love. But I will be in New York in a couple months."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. I have to go; I need to get back to rehearsal. I 'll talk to you later."

"Wait Austin!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up with a smile on my face. Rehearsal was a lot more enjoyable after I had a chance to talk to my girlfriend.


	6. Ally's Dream

Trish, Cassidy and I stayed up talking until three in the morning talking. I know I just met them, but I could already tell we were all going to be great friends. When the three of us were walking back to our room after dinner, we saw a couple standing in a corner kissing.

"You better be careful Ally," Cassidy said.

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "That could be Austin with some girl he met on tour."

They both began making kissy faces at me.

"I'm not worried," I told them. "I trust him."

_ I saw Austin walking out onto the stage. He was singing his song 'Heartbeat." A couple of the girls in the audience started shouting "I love you" and "Marry me Austin!" "I love you" he shouted back to them. The scene changed a bit. It was still Austin, but he was now sitting behind a table signing autographs. One girl reached out for a hug. He hugged her back. Then it happened. She leaned in and he did too…_

"Aaahhh! Oh, it was just a dream."

I grabbed my phone and called my boyfriend, temporarily forgetting that it was the middle of the night. Well, it was four in the morning here in New York so it was one in the morning in Los Angeles where he was.

"Hello?"

It felt so good to hear his voice.

"Austin!"

"Ally? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Austin do you love me?"

"What!? Ally of course I love you, why would you even ask that?"

"I'm sorry Austin, I had a night mare. You were on tour signing autographs surrounded by fangirls and…and I just thought…what if you meet someone you like better than me?"

"Ally that's crazy talk. Don't even say that. You know I love you."

"I know, but you are going to meet so many fans on tour and what if-"

"Als, stop. Listen to me. Sure I'm going to meet people on tour, but you're my girlfriend. I love you and only you, okay?"

"Ok. You're right; I have nothing to worry about."

"Baby, I will always love you. Always. You're my world Als."

"Aww thank you Austie, you are so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too. I will call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok. I can't wait."

"Me either. Bye Als."

"Bye Austie."

As I fell back asleep. I couldn't help but wonder, why would I have that dream? I trusted Austin…didn't I?


	7. Austin's First Show

My dream is coming true! I'm performing for the first time on tour tonight! I just wish Ally could be here with me. I miss her. I pulled out my phone and started to call her, but Dallas stopped me. He said his dad wanted me to rehearse with my band before the show. I guess he saw the disappointed look on my face as I put my phone away because he asked me if everything was ok.

"Yeah," I replied. "I was just going to call my girlfriend."

"I understand," Dallas said. "My last relationship was with this girl Molly and it was long distance."  
"How did it work out?"

"It didn't. We decided to break up after about the first month."

"Oh."

"I mean," he scratched the back of his neck. "That's not going to happen to you and Ally."

I hope it doesn't. I love Ally with all my heart, more than anything, even pancakes,. I don't know what I would do without her.

A little bit before show time, I was backstage with my band. Alex asked me if I was nervous about playing my first show.

"Maybe a little bit," I admitted. "I usually don't get nervous about performing though."

"You've never performed for such a big crowd before," Adrian pointed out.

"Yeah, are you sure you can handle it?" Aaron asked.

"Oh give him a break," Adele told him. "Austin, you'll be fine. Come on, it's time."

"Everyone please welcome my newest superstar," I heard Jimmy say to the crowd. "Austin Moon!"

I ran out on to the stage, feeling both nervous and excited.

"What's up Los Angeles? Are you guys ready to rock?"

The crowd cheered.

"I'm going to start out with a song called 'Double Take'. Maybe you've heard of it."

The band and I played Double Take and a bunch of my other songs. When it was almost time to close the show, I decided to do something a little different.

"This next song I would like to dedicate to a very special person, my girlfriend Ally Dawson. Als, this one is for you, I love you. This song is called 'Better Together'."

The crowd awed after I dedicated my song to Ally. I hope she had a chance to watch. The band and I finished our last song.

"Thank you Los Angeles! You were awesome!"

"That was awesome!" I told the band once we were back at the hotel. "I can't believe I just played a show in Los Angeles!"

"And we're performing again tomorrow in San Francisco," the band reminded me.

The only thing that could possibly make this any better is if Ally could be here with me.


	8. Music Lessons

When I woke up the next morning I was still feeling a little uneasy. Why would I have a dream about losing Austin to another girl? He told me last night that he only loves me, and I only have eyes for him so there's no problem, right?

"Hey Ally," Trish and Cassidy came over to me.

"We heard you on the phone with Austin last night," Trish began. "And we want to say sorry."

"Yeah," Cassidy continued. "We shouldn't have teased you about him."

"It's ok," I said. "I think part of the reason I freaked out so much was because I'm not sure how I feel about this long distance thing. Anyway, let's get some breakfast."

Trish, Cassidy and I all headed down to the cafeteria. Once we got our food and sat down, we were greeted by a girl with black hair with red, purple and blue streaks and striking green eyes.

"Ally, Cassidy and Trish, I'm your counselor Ramona. After breakfast, you will get tutoring on how to improve your skills and in the afternoon you will get to teach some of the younger ones. Here are your assignments."

She handed us each a piece of paper with our assignments on it. I would be learning from someone named Ricky and teaching piano to a little boy named Nelson.

I walked from the cafeteria to the building where I was supposed to meet Ricky. He was going to help me improve my song writing and my piano playing. Music reminded me of Austin. He said he would call me today but he hasn't yet. Well, it's still early; I will give him some time. I wanted to thank him for what he did at his performance last night. He is such a sweetheart.

"You Ally?" a voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. The voice belonged to a tall brunette guy wearing a leather jacket, boots, and ripped jeans. I just nodded.

"I'm Ricky. So what do you want to work on today? Songwriting or piano?"

"Let's start with piano, since I have to teach it later."

We walked inside and sat down at the baby grand piano.

"Ok Ally, show me what you got," Ricky instructed.

I placed my hands over the piano keys , but because of my stage fright, I was a little bit nervous to start playing. The only person I ever play around is Austin. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Ricky had turned me to face him.

"You don't have to be nervous, brown eyes," he said. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're going to be just fine."

It felt weird when he touched me and called me "brown eyes." It felt wrong because it wasn't Austin.

I started playing and Ricky watched me and nodded and wrote down some notes.

"You're really good Ally," he said. "I only have a couple of notes."

We spent the rest of the lesson going over his notes, which were pretty minor. After the lesson was over, I put on my jacket and picked up my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told Ricky.

"Ally, wait," he said. "I know we just met but you are really pretty and talented. Would you let me take you out to dinner?"

"Ricky, that's really sweet of you," I told him. "But I can't, I have a boyfriend. Sorry."

"Oh," he replied. "That's cool then, see you Ally."

"Bye."

That afternoon I was sitting at the same piano bench Ricky and I were at earlier, waiting for my student Nelson to show up. I had eaten lunch with Trish and Cassidy, but we had to go our separate ways because we had different talents. Trish's was acting, Cassidy's was dancing, and mine was music. The program was called The Melody Program for the Arts and it focused heavily on music, but it also had acting and dancing.

A little boy came in, dragging a piano tied to a rope behind him.

"Hi, I'm Nelson; I'm here for my piano lesson."

"I'm Ally, and you don't need to bring your own piano."

Nelson was a cute kid, but he could hardly play the piano. By the time his lesson was over, I was exhausted. I walked back to my room and sat down. I checked my phone to see if Austin had called yet. He hadn't. I sent him a text.

_Austie, what you did at your performance last night was so sweet! I have the best boyfriend ever 3_

After that. I went to dinner with my roommates, took a long shower and got ready for bed. I checked my phone one final time before I closed my eyes. Austin still hadn't replied.


	9. Beach Day

Austin's POV

I have been trying to call Ally all day. Every time I'm about to hit the call button, someone interrupts me telling me I need to do something or be somewhere. I love being on tour, but it would be nice if I could get five minutes to myself to call my girlfriend. I looked around and saw that I was alone; I pulled out my phone and started typing a text as fast as I could.

_Hey sweetie, sorry I haven't called yet. I've been crazy busy, but I'm thinking of you. I love you beautiful 3 xxx_

Not even a minute later, she responded.

_Aww, that's ok baby. I love you too and I can't wait to see you again. Xxx 3_

_I miss you Austin_

_I miss you too Ally, talk to you later, I promise_

Dallas and Dez then came barging into our room, talking excitedly about our beach trip today. Jimmy told me yesterday that in addition to the tour I would also be shooting a music video for one of my songs. It was set on the beach, and none of us could be more excited to shoot it.

It took us about half an hour to drive to the beach. When we got there, we saw that the entire beach had been shut down, so we could make my music video. It was so cool to be a star!

Jimmy walked over to me. Next to him was a tall middle-aged brunette guy.

"Austin, this is your director, Brady," he told me. Brady held out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Austin. My children are big fans."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too."

My band and I worked all day. We rehearsed the song and learned the dance routine for the video all morning. In the afternoon, we ran through the music video sequence multiple times, doing three or four takes of each individual scene. I don't remember the last time I danced so much.

"Hey Austin!" I jumped at the sound of Brady's voice behind me.

"I had a great idea," he continued. "You need a girlfriend!"

"I have a girlfriend sir," I answered confused.

"A girlfriend in the video," he clarified. "Is your girl an actress?"

"No," I admitted sadly. "She has stage fright."

"In that case, come meet the girls I have selected to audition for the part."

I followed him cautiously over to a line of girls; as if I was afraid Ally would see me and get the wrong idea. The actresses were not terrible, but most of them were clearly trying too hard or they just flirted with me. I could tell Brady agreed with me.

"Well," he said. "There's one more girl to go, let's hope she's good."

And she was. She acted with so much confidence, so sure of herself. Brady and I looked at each other and nodded. Brady motioned her over to us.

"Austin, meet Shaylie, your new girlfriend."

The only thought running through my mind was what would Ally think?


	10. Seeing the Ghost

Ally's POV

I was so happy when Austin texted me. I kind of thought he might have forgotten about me, but I understand if he is busy. Austin is finally living his dream, and I couldn't be more proud. But I miss my love like crazy. It hasn't even been a month yet.

When I walked I walked into my morning lesson Ricky smiled flirtatiously at me.

"Hey Ally."

"Hi Ricky," I deadpanned. I need to make it absolutely clear to this guy that I am not interested. My heart belongs to Austin and Austin only.

"Should we get started?" Ricky asked.

I nodded and began to play, keeping Ricky's notes from last time in mind as I did so. I played the tune of the first song Austin and I ever wrote together. No matter what I do, I can't seem to get my mind off of him. Gosh, I miss him.

"That was great Als," Ricky complimented. "You really are improving."

"Thanks."

"And you are looking better too," he continued. "Every day you get prettier and prettier."

"Ricky," I sighed. "I told you I have a boyfriend. Please stop flirting with me."

Ricky scoffed at me.

"Some boyfriend, he didn't even come here with you."

"He got a once in a lifetime opportunity to follow his dream. And he may not be here with me, but I know he is fully supportive of my dream, just like I am of his. I love him and he loves me, no matter how far apart we are."

"I'm sorry," Ricky apologized. "I shouldn't have said anything."

I nodded, and we returned to the lesson.

"I have the best idea!" Trish announced that night evening. "We should try to contact Alice!"

"The ghost?" I asked.

"Yeah," Cassidy confirmed. "Come on Ally, it will be fun!"

"Ok," I agreed semi-reluctantly. I am not a huge fan of the supernatural world, but I was waiting on a video chat from Austin and my friends seemed really excited about it. "So, Trish, how do we contact the spirit world?"

"We need to turn off all the lights and light some candles, and then we try to get her to talk to us."

We did as Trish instructed, then sat down in a circle. My left hand was holding Cassidy's hand and my right hand Trish's. Trish was reciting incantations from a spell book, trying to communicate with Alice. However, Trish was a very impatient person, so she only tried about ten or twelve times before giving up.

"This is hopeless," she yelled, throwing the spell book at the wall. "We are never going to talk to Alice. I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Cassidy agreed. "Ally?"

"I think I will stay here for a while," I told them. They said goodnight, then headed off to get ready for bed. I remained seated on the floor with my legs crossed. I sighed. I wonder what Austin is doing right now? Maybe he is thinking about me too? He's so perfect, with those gentle brown eyes that I can't help but get lost in, the soft blonde hair I never get tired of running my fingers through, and his smile that can instantly light up a room.

"Looks like you've got some boy trouble."

I looked up to see someone floating in front of me. Not standing, but floating. It couldn't be. I stuck my hand out and touched her face, but my hand went right through her.

"Alice?"


	11. Living the Dream

Austin's POV

One month. That's how long it has been since I last saw Ally. One month since I've last held her hand, or kissed her lips, or held her in my arms and called her my Ally-gator. I miss being able to do those things but at the same time, my dream is coming true. I'm touring America performing my songs! Girls are screaming my name as I walk out on stage. When I go out in public, people come up to me asking for autographs. And I get to make a music video! How cool is that!?

The actress Brady hired for the video was really great. Her name was Shaylie, and she was both pretty and easy to talk to. And she didn't try to flirt with me; she just treated me like a normal guy. I like when girls scream for me to come out on stage and sing (it really gets the adrenaline pumping through me), but when most of the girls you meet constantly throw themselves at you, it gets a little…frustrating. But Shaylie wasn't like that, and I liked that about her.

"So, Austin," Shaylie began. "Brady told me you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah," I said. We were having lunch on the set of the music video. "I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Ally; we've been together for almost three months now. I remember how happy I was when she first agreed to go out with me."

I leaned back in my chair and smiled at the memory of that magical day.

_ I had been crushing on Ally for a while. I knew I had feelings for her, but had no idea how she felt about me. One day we were up in the practice room in Sonic Boom. Ally had just finished playing the new song she wrote for me, and I ended up kissing her. The song was so good, and she looked so beautiful when she turned to me and asked for my opinion. I was tired of hiding my feelings, and I just couldn't help myself. I leaned in and I kissed her. She pulled away first and looked at me shocked._

"_Ally-," I started, but she cut me off. _

"_Austin, I'm sorry," she said. "I can't."_

_I was going to ask what she meant, but she ran out of the room before I could. I didn't see her for a three whole days after the kiss. When I finally did see her again she said she was sorry she ran off but the idea of us as a couple scared her. She said she valued our friendship too much to jeopardize it by getting into a romantic relationship with me. _

"_Ally," I said, taking her hands in mine. "I understand how you feel, but no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Even if we do break up, I will stay right by your side. I like you a lot and I have for a while now. You would make me the happiest man on Earth if you answered yes to this question."_

"_What's the question?" she asked innocently, raising her head so her eyes met mine. I took a deep breath._

"_Ally, will you go out with me?"_

"_Yes," she nodded her head, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest. "I will."_

"Aww," Shaylie squealed in that high pitched voice girls use when they see something they think is cute. "That's so sweet!"

"Thanks."

"Austin! Shaylie!" Brady's voiced boomed. "We need you guys on set!"

The song was all about how I met and fell in love with this girl. The video was supposed to look like I was singing the entire song to Shaylie. Originally, I was just going to sing to a picture of a random girl in a frame, but Brady thought having a real girl would make the video more powerful. That was when he came to me and said I needed a girlfriend. And Shaylie was perfect for the job. It was amazing how she could go from acting like she was head over heels in love with me for the video to acting like I was just some ordinary guy when the camera was off.

"And cut!" Brady yelled. "Ok Austin, we are almost done filming. But I think we need to add just one more thing."

"What?"

"A kiss!"


	12. Stories

Ally's POV

The floating girl nodded her head. She floated closer to me, and I backed up against the wall

"Yes, it's me," she said. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. You look like you could use some cheering up, darling," she said. "What's got you down?"

"It's my boyfriend, Austin. Wait, why am I telling you this? How can I see you? Why didn't you come out when we tried to contact you?"

"One question at a time, hon. I didn't come out earlier because I only come to those in distress. You can see me because you looked upset, so I came to help you. And you should tell me because you can trust me. I'm a ghost, who am I going to tell?"

"That is a good point."

"Now back to this Austin fellow," she ordered. "Did he break your heart?'

"No, not exactly," I began, feeling strange sharing my feelings with a spirit. "We are in this long distance relationship and I haven't seen him in person for a month. We used to see each other every day, so this is kind of a big deal."

Alice listened patiently as I told her the whole story of my relationship with Austin, starting the day he asked me out.

_I had just finished playing the new song I wrote for him. I had spent a lot of time on it, so I really hoped he would like it. I finished playing and asked him what he thought. He looked so cute with his messy blonde hair and perfect smile. It had been getting harder and harder to hide my growing feelings for Austin, which I was sure he didn't return. It turns out I couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as I finished talking his lips were on mine. I admit I kissed him back, but a million thoughts were running through my head. Austin was my best friend. Clearly we both had feelings for each other, but what if it didn't work out? Would he ever speak to me again? What if I lost him for good? I couldn't let that happen. I said "Austin, I'm sorry. I can't," and ran out. I avoided him for the next three days afraid of what was going to happen next. When I finally saw him again he was a total sweetheart. He said he would never leave my side no matter what happened and then he asked me out. I still had my doubts, but I said yes. Not long after that he asked me to be his girlfriend and everything was going great, until a month ago._

"That was when we both got once in a lifetime opportunities," I told Alice. "We didn't want to break up, especially since we had just said 'I love you' to each other for the first time, so we agreed to try long distance."

"And you miss him?" Alice asked. The smug smile on her face told me she already knew she was right.

"A lot," I admitted. "I think about him every day. It's been really hard not being able to hold his hand, or cuddle with him or even just spend time with him. I miss all the cute little things he used to do. Like if there was a thunderstorm and I got scared, he would wrap his arms around me, kiss my hair, and whisper in my ear 'I will never let anything hurt you baby girl, I will always protect you' and I would look up at him and say 'You promise?' and he would say 'I promise, princess' and kiss me. I would always fall asleep in his arms after that."

"Aww," Alice cooed. "That's so sweet. How long until you get to see him again?"

"Two weeks," I smiled at the thought of seeing Austin again. "I am so excited. I get Austin all to myself for an entire week, and that includes New Year's. I can't wait to see him again. But enough about me, what's your story? They say no one knows what happened to you."

"I died of a broken heart," she confessed. "That's why I am only visible to those in distress; most of the time I prefer to be left alone with my thoughts."

"How did you get your heart broken?"

"It was a boy, it usually is. He gave me the world and I loved him. Then I caught him kissing another girl. He didn't even chase after me, just disappeared. He acted as if he had never become a part of my life. I think about it every day. It broke my heart into a million pieces. I was so depressed; my parents sent me here to get away from him, and this was my room. When I died I stayed here instead of returning home. I didn't want to be reminded of my past."

"That's quite a story."

"Yes dear, it is. But it's getting late. You should get some rest."

Just like that Alice was gone. I went to bed with a smile on my face. I was going to see Austin soon and at the moment that's all that mattered.


	13. Surprise

Austin's POV

A kiss? With another girl? Who isn't Ally?

"A kiss, sir?"

"Yeah," Brady put his arm around my shoulder. "The video needs more emotion kid. A kiss at the end will really tie it all together."

"I don't know, sir. I mean Shaylie is great, but kissing her?"

"Kid, it's just acting. Okay everyone! We are back in five minutes!"

"You seem a little nervous."

I turned around, startled, and saw Shaylie standing behind me with her arms crossed.

"Shay, you scared me. How much of that did you hear?"

"Every word," she replied, then laughed when I started to get embarrassed.

"Shaylie, I- I mean I didn't-not like that-"

"Austin, it's okay, I understand. You have a girlfriend and you are nervous about kissing someone else."

"Exactly," I said. "It just feels so wrong, especially since she isn't even here."

"Well we aren't shooting that scene until after New Year's, and you said you were going to visit her. Why don't you talk to her about it when you see her?"

"You know what? I will. Thanks Shay."

Jimmy had managed to get me a private tour bus to New York. The bus had a lot of space, and I was grateful because it made it easy for me to find a quiet place to be alone and think. I couldn't get the kiss with Shaylie out of my head. We both knew we were just friends and would always be just friends. Like Brady said it was just acting, but it still felt a lot like cheating to me. I love Ally, I could never do that to her. But if I don't there won't be a video. I haven't seen my girl for a month and a half and now that I finally do get to see her, I have to tell her I need to kiss someone else. What am I going to do?

"Hey buddy," Dez came up behind me, startling me. Everyone really needs to stop doing that. "Are you ready to see your girlfriend?"

"So ready." I admitted. "I miss not having her around."

"Well you don't have to worry for much longer. We're here."

"Awesome!" I yelled as I looked out the bus window at the New York City night sky. "You know, I was supposed to visit Ally tomorrow, but I think I will surprise her tonight. Do you guys want to come with me and meet her?" I asked Dez and Dallas, who had just come out of the bathroom. They agreed (very enthusiastically, I might add) and we decided that as soon as we got settled in at the hotel we would take a cab to Ally's music school.

"I can't believe I'm really about to see her again," I said as I raised my hand to knock on Ally's door. A few seconds later she opened it.

"Austin!" She flung herself into my arms so forcefully I almost fell over.

"Hey princess."

"I can't believe it, what are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

"Well we got in a little early and decided to surprise you. Ally this Dallas and Dez."

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said noticing them for the first time. "Come in, I'm Ally and this is Trish and Cassidy. This is my boyfriend Austin."

"So you're the famous Austin," Cassidy said shaking my hand. "Ally's told us many good things about you."

"She never stops talking about you," Trish chimed in. "It's always Austin this, Austin that…"

The six of us got along really well. I treated everyone out to dinner. Later that night Ally and I were finally alone together. As soon as her door closed I grabbed her, spun her around so her back hit the door, and kissed her with everything I had. She had an adorable blush on her face when we parted.

"I missed you," she told me shyly.

I placed a finger under her chin and turned her to face me.

"I missed you too."

"I love you Austin."

"I love you too Ally." I said before kissing her again


	14. Mixed Feelings

I can't believe Austin is here. I missed him so much. But I also know my boyfriend and he's not super affectionate. Sometimes I wish he would be, but that's a different story. The point is Austin is acting weird. We kissed for a bit and said we each said I love you. After that, we sat down to watch a movie together, but instead of watching Austin wanted to cuddle with me and he kept playing with my fingers and running his hands through my hair.

"You're beautiful, Ally" he said cupping my face with his hands. He leaned in for a kiss, but I put my fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Austin, are you ok? This isn't like you."

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" he smirked.

"Of course you can," I answered. "It's just that you have never been this affectionate with me before. Is something bothering you?"

"No," he answered unconvincingly. "I just want you to know that I love you. I love you Ally."

He's hiding something. I can tell.

"I love you too Austin, but I know something is wrong. I'm your girlfriend, you can talk to me."

He sighed but reluctantly gave in.

"Before I came here, Brady, the director for my video, told me he thinks the video should end with a kiss."

"Oh," I said, my gaze shifting down to the floor, not wanting to look at Austin as he answered my next question, "and who would you be kissing?"

"Shaylie," he said.

Austin had told me about Shaylie. She seemed like a great girl but I can't exactly say I'm happy about her kissing Austin. I mean can you blame me? How would you feel if your love had to kiss another girl? But at the same time, I'm still Austin's partner and I want him to do what's best for his career. And if that means he has to kiss someone else, I guess I will just have to accept that.

"Ok then," I said. "Well it sounds like it's going to be a great video."

"So you're ok with the kiss?" he asked, searching my eyes for any signs of uncertainty.

"Yeah," I lied. "I love you and I know this is your dream, so I want you to do what's best for that. It's not a real kiss, it's just acting."

"Thanks Ally, you're the best. I was so worried you would be upset."

"No, I'm fine with it," I lied again.

"Thanks Als," he said coming to hug me. "You're the best."

I smiled. He pouted.

"Now will you kiss me?"

I giggled and pecked his lips.

Trish and Cassidy were staying at a hotel for the night to give me some more alone time with Austin. Dallas and Dez went back to the tour bus, and Austin was staying with me sleeping on our couch. I didn't sleep at all that night. I kept thinking about the stupid kiss. On one hand, it's just acting. Austin is not technically cheating on me. It shouldn't mean anything and I have no doubt that Austin loves me. He said he did and I know he meant it. And I love him too with all my heart. But on the other hand, my boyfriend is kissing another girl. I just hope he knows how much I love him.

The next morning I got up early to make breakfast. I put on an oversized T-shirt of Austin's and the necklace he gave me before I left for New York. When I was done setting the table I walked over to the couch where Austin was sleeping. He was curled up in a ball, his blonde hair falling over his eyes, hugging my stuffed dolphin, Dougie, to his muscular chest. Aww, he's adorable.

Instead of calling his name, I sit on the edge of the couch, place my hand on his shoulder, and lean down to kiss his lips. He smiles into the kiss and then slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiles up at me.

"Hi Austie," I said, running my fingers through his soft hair. "I made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, I know they're your favorite."

Austin immediately jumped out of bed, kissed my cheek and ran to his beloved pancakes.

When he finished, I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, and started peppering his face with little kisses.

"I love you Austie."

"I love you too Als."

"I want to be with you, Austin, forever."

Austin scratched the back of his neck, something he does when he is nervous or uncomfortable.

"Ally, you made my favorite breakfast, you're wearing my shirt, and now you're on my lap. Does this have anything to do with the kiss in my video?"

"Maybe," I admitted shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I guess I just wanted to sound like a supportive partner."

"Als, look at me," I turned to face him. "You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" I nodded. "If something is bothering you, I want to help make it better. And Shaylie is a great friend, but I don't see her that way at all. I love you Ally, and I always will."

"I love you too," I whispered. "I love you so much and I just want to make sure you know that."

He pulled me close and stroked my hair.

"I do," he whispered as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

For the first time since Austin told me about the kiss, I was beginning to feel ok again.


End file.
